


Шанс

by Lori_Jane



Series: 2018 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Jane/pseuds/Lori_Jane
Summary: Коннор снова находит Хэнка в компании початой бутылки виски и револьвера





	Шанс

Иногда Хэнк думает о том, что все было бы куда проще, если бы он геройски погиб во время восстания андроидов. Все-таки ради благой цели и умереть не жалко. 

Наверное.

В дни, когда ему становится совсем хреново, Хэнк говорит об этом своему напарнику и одновременно самому близкому существу — разумеется, кроме Сумо, — на планете. И близкому не потому, что они живут в одном доме.

Коннору не нравятся мысли Хэнка о героической гибели.

Похоже, еще больше Коннору не нравится то, что сейчас Хэнк, допив черт знает какой по счету стакан виски, держит револьвер слишком близко к своему лицу.

— Эй, не надо на меня так смотреть, ничего же не случилось, — Хэнк осторожно кладет револьвер на стол и примирительно поднимает руки, пытаясь на ходу придумать удобное оправдание своим действиям. — Кстати, мне казалось, будто ты говорил, что уходишь к Маркусу на три часа?

Придумать ничего не получается.

— Меня и не было три часа, — коротко отвечает Коннор.

— Правда? Мне казалось, что прошло куда меньше времени, — почти искренне удивляется Хэнк. — Ты уж прости... Возраст уже не тот!

Коннор едва заметно покусывает нижнюю губу, словно волнуясь. Это мило.

Хэнк встает из-за стола, надеясь, что Коннор все-таки решит забыть о том, свидетелем чему только что стал, как ни раз уже забывал о других его маленьких грешках.

Но, похоже, сегодня становится последней каплей.

— Так нельзя, — заявляет Коннор и, прежде чем Хэнк успевает собрать из разрозненных слов ответ, хватает со стола револьвер и делает несколько шагов назад, чтобы Хэнк не смог до него достать.

Коннор прижимает дуло к виску, туда, где еще недавно переливался синим, желтым и красным заводской диод. 

— Что, пытаешься представить, каково это — быть стареющим алкоголиком в депрессии? — пытается иронизировать Хэнк, еще не до конца понимая, что происходит или вот-вот произойдет.

— Это шестизарядный револьвер, — неожиданный и неприятный холодок в его голосе напоминает Хэнку о старом Конноре. — Если я сейчас попытаюсь выстрелить, вероятность моего выживания составит около восьмидесяти четырех процентов. Проверим?

Коннор прокручивает барабан и, не колеблясь, нажимает на спусковой крючок. Раздается отчетливый щелчок, и от этого внутренности Хэнка выкручиваются наизнанку, а к горлу подкатывает тошнота.

Он слышал этот звук достаточное количество раз, но теперь что-то изменилось. 

Он чувствует что-то еще.

— Прекрати, — выдыхает Хэнк. — Это не смешно.

— Мои шансы на выживание все еще высоки — восемьдесят процентов, — спокойно отвечает Коннор и нажимает на спусковой крючок снова. 

Щелчок.

— Перестань! — выкрикивает Хэнк и пытается сорваться с места, но Коннор жестом останавливает его.

— Стой там, где стоишь. Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что понял. Это важно. Семьдесят пять процентов.

Щелчок.

— Что?! Что ты хочешь?! Я все сделаю, только перестань быть таким придурком!

Хэнку мерещится картина, которую он уже видел — мертвый Коннор у него на руках, синяя кровь всюду, куда ни взгляни. Это невыносимо. Это больно даже представлять, особенно помня, что теперь у Коннора одна-единственная жизнь. 

— Шестьдесят семь процентов. Что ты чувствуешь, Хэнк?

Щелчок.

Хэнк медлит. Его затуманенный алкоголем разум делу не помогает.

— Ну? — Коннор опасно сильно надавливает на крючок. — Пятьдесят процентов.

Хэнк уже слышит выстрел и понимает, что медлить больше нельзя.

— Ладно-ладно! Поймал меня, поймал! Мне страшно, понятно?! Страшно! Я не хочу тебя терять, идиот.

Коннор улыбается, улыбается открыто и грустно.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, что я чувствую, — говорит он.

— Пошел ты, — отвечает Хэнк, устало закрывая глаза. 

Он наклоняет голову вперед, чтобы волосы скрыли его стремительно краснеющее от стыда лицо. Шум крови в ушах заглушает чужие шаги.

Когда Хэнк открывает глаза, револьвера уже нет. Есть только Коннор.

— Следующий выстрел бы убил меня, — по его голосу нельзя понять, шутка ли это или все-таки правда.

— Клянусь Богом, я когда-нибудь сам тебя убью, — хрипло отзывается Хэнк. Ноги уже едва держат его. — Не поможешь?

— Конечно! — Коннор с готовностью подскакивает к нему, привычно приобнимает за талию, позволяет обхватить себя за шею. 

Хромым монстром о четырех ногах они медленно бредут в ванную, где Коннор делает вяло сопротивляющемуся Хэнку укол, а потом раздевает и помогает забраться под душ.

Где-то между всем этим Коннор прижимается губами к виску Хэнка и тихо шепчет:

— Пообещай, что будешь ходить на терапию.

— Хорошо, — отмахивается Хэнк. — Прости.

Ему хочется спать. 

От Коннора приятно пахнет мужским цветочным одеколоном. 

Сумо громко лакает воду из своей чудовищных размеров миски. 

Все наладится.


End file.
